fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwenevere Clarity Wolf
Gwenevere Clarity Wolf History Gwenevere Clarity wolf was born on the 8th of may to Leonard and Katherine Wolf. Leonard and Katherine met after Leonard graduated from the Air force academy and was transferred to RAF base in Croughton where he met her mother who was working as a ministry employee, they quickly fell in love but Leonard received news he was to return home. Katherine decided they would not split up so she packed her bags and moved home with her now fiance Leonard had proposed after Katherine had told him she would move with him. They were married for 2 years before they had Gwen's older brother Winston 2 years later Gwen was born. They were a happy family and she grew up in a loving stable environment. Until their father was called away to Iraq hitting the family hard. But still they carried on. But months later the news that would shatter the family arrived. Leonard had been killed in action. Katherine went into a state of shock that she never came out of. And Winston went into himself. The family returned to England in a last effort to be near to Katherine's family. In a hope that it might help. It didn't. The care of the family fell to Gwen. She was forced to grow up too quickly, but it didn't bother her. Not at the time anyway. Winston finally came out of his shell much to her relief. But it didn't matter. He received his letter to Hogwarts and just like that he was gone again. Even in the holidays he'd stay elsewhere just so he didn't have to be home. Her first signs of magic happened just shortly before her 11th birthday. The cooker had broken down and in a burst of anger the flame on the stove started up on its own. When her letter came she was relieved. And she felt guilty about it. It meant her mother would be alone. But it also meant she'd be away from there. Her first year was uneventful. As was her second. In her third year she recieved the news that her mother committed suicide. She changed ever so slightly after that. She pushed people away, the only person she really wanted for comfort was Winston. And he was dealing with his own grief. So she closed into herself. With the rare exception of Demitrius being the one she talked to. Now orphans Winston and Gwen moved in with their mothers sister. A women they didn't even know existed. She was rather rude to her cousin to begin with but apologized once she'd settled in. But something had changed in Gwen. And it just got worse. She was overemotional and every little thing could set her off. When Winston informed her he was selling their home she cried. When Demitrius didn't return for their fourth year it hurt. And then Winston began to drift away. Spending more time with his new girlfriend and Henry. And that hurt too. It seemed like everyone was leaving her. The only good part of her fourth year was she rekindled her love for dancing. Something she came to rely upon. Then during the summer before her 5th year Winston and Henry fell sick. With an illness that could kill them. And she just snapped. It didn't show at first. It wasn't until they returned to school and Winston began drifting away again did she let it show. Because it hurt her too much to care about people when they just left. So she didn't. Winston and her fought about it. Him accusing her of not trying to open up and her accusing him of being a bad brother. And she found, she didn't care that she'd hurt him. And months later, he just disappeared. She'll always feel guilty that one of the last conversations she ever had with him was to tell him he was a horrible brother. She only found out two months after the disappearance, and for a while she was angry about that. But she didn't have time to be angry, not when there were other people that needed her, at least in her eyes. And so she found herself working in a muggle bookshop part time to help melody with the kids. And for a while, she was fine with that. Until it became increasingly obvious that Winston wasn't coming back and they had to get on with their lives. So when the option to train with some of the top ballerina's in the country, she lept at the chance. And after years of training, she was accepted into the company. Personality Gwen is a survivor. Atleast that's what the people around her keep telling her. She doesn't feel like a survivor. Most of the time she just feels like a scared little girl with abandonment issues that typically ends up doing really really stupid stuff. Stuff that sometimes has the potential to get her hurt. She cares deeply for her family, or what's left of it. Sometimes she fears she loves them too much but she's desperately clinging on to whatever family she still has remaining. She's an overachiever, she's always trying to take on more than she can handle. More than any person should, but she just can't say no to helping anyone. She feels like its her responsibility now. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|Katherine Wolf |align=right|She loves her mother and misses her dearly despite the fact she was the reason Gwen had to grow up so fast |- |align=left|Leonard Wolf |align=right|She barely remembers him but still loves him |- |align=left|Winston Wolf: |align=right|It took her a while to forgive him after their fathers death, and in some ways she still hasn't, but he's family so she loves him |- |align=left|Henry Harper: |align=right|He's grown on her over the last little while, whilst they aren't as close as Winston and Henry he's still her family |- |align=left|Naomi Harper: |align=right|She's grateful for the effort she has put in to treating them like close family |- |align=left| Alan Harper: |align=right|She doesn't know him that well but is grateful for him letting them stay |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|Demitrius Schonewise: |align=right|She misses him. They met after she almost tripped over him. She was a bit rude to him but he was funny so she relaxed a bit. When he didn't return for their fourth year she was upset |- |align=left|Bri Kane: |align=right|It was Because of Bri she found her love of dancing again |-| Enemies= WIP Category:Current characters Category:DARP